1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel with a vibration reduction unit and an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
A lens barrel is known that includes a vibration reduction unit in which part of a lens unit constituting a shooting optical system is moved in a plane orthogonal to the optical axis during shooting, thereby reducing an influence of a camera shake (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-236248).
A lens barrel is also known that includes such a vibration reduction unit and is of a retractable type in which the lens barrel is accommodated in a camera body during non-shooting.
With the retractable lens barrel, there is a demand to shorten the dimension of the lens barrel in the optical-axis direction during accommodation so as to achieve a reduction in the overall thickness of the camera during accommodation.
With conventional lens barrels, a reduction in the overall thickness of the lens barrel has been achieved by reducing the thickness of a lens unit. However, the lens unit has a thickness reduction limitation in order to maintain its function.